The Pallet Plan
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: Ash and the gang arrive in Pallet Town. Thanks to Delia, Iris and Cilan become a couple. Please R&R.


**Hello :) Here is another oneshot. As promised it's WishfulShipping but has PokeShipping too. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Shout out to AAML-TAML because thanks to their story, I came up with this idea. Please go and read her fics - they are very entertaining and a very cute read :)**

* * *

Ah! We're finally back in Pallet Town!' grinned Ash stretching his arms wide. 'Feels great to be home, right bud?' he nudged the electric mouse that was on his shoulder.  
Pikachu jumped off his best friend's shoulder and ran on ahead.  
'_Pika-Pika_!' yelled the cubby pokemon.  
Ash gave him a thumbs up.  
'A race? You're on!' he grinned and followed his partner.  
Iris and Cilan reached the top of the hill, clearly breathless.  
'I don't know how he does it! He's only just lost the champions league and he's still positive.' giggled the connoisseur.  
Iris frowned at the running figure.  
'He's such a little kid!' she laughed at him, somewhat fondly.  
Cilan rolled his meadow coloured eyes before suddenly grabbing her hand.  
'Come on, we'd better catch him up.' he tried to tell her casually but his cheeks were bright red at the prospect of holding her hand.  
Iris's dark face turned pink too as she was dragged down the hill and to Ash's house.  
They finally caught him up outside his front door where he grinned at them before ringing the doorbell.  
Everyone was expecting Delia to come to the door but instead it was a young red head.  
'Misty!' Ash's chocolate orbs lit up as he ran into his girlfriend's arms. He pressed a kiss to her lips before looking into her eyes. 'I didn't know you were here!'  
Misty smiled brightly at his adorable shocked face.  
'Your mom invited me. She said you were arriving back from Unova. Don't suppose you won the league?' she asked gently.  
Ash shook his head sadly.  
'No, I managed to get past the Unova league but the second elite four members, Grimsley, was too tough. It was my Scraggy versus his Scrafty but my pokemon couldn't manage it.'  
Misty tapped his chin gently.  
'Chin up. You'll win next league. Where you heading next?'  
Ash's face lit up at his plan.  
'Well I was planning on challenging the Kanto League again. Iris, Cilan and Brock are definitely coming but that leaves you. Are you gonna join me? I heard your sisters were back from their world tour.'  
Misty fell into his arms.  
'Actually they've been back since the middle of your Sinnoh journey's but you rushed off to Unova before I could tell you.'  
Ash's face fell.  
'Sorry, Mist. I was totally different in Sinnoh. But that's all changed. I'm a changed Ash!'  
Suddenly his mother entered the scene.  
'What have you changed, Ash? Your underwear?' she asked her son.  
Ash turned red but before he could object, Delia spoke.  
Aren't you gonna let your other friends in?' she asked gesturing to Cilan and Iris.  
Ash's mouth fell open before his hands waved about wildly.  
'Oh, Arceus! I'm so sorry guys! Come in.' he held the door open for them.  
They both walked in gratefully, their hands still locked. Delia squealed at the sight of this.  
'Ashton didn't tell me you two were going out! You are so cute together!' she gushed.  
The two sprung apart at the speed of light.  
'Uh we're not...' they began awkwardly.  
Ash saved them by putting his arms around their shoulders.  
'Shall I show you to my room? That's where you'll be sleeping. Coming Mist?' he gabbled.  
Ash lead his three friend's into his room where two extra mattresses had been placed.  
'Make yourself at home. Misty and me are gonna go downstairs.' he told them before leaving the room with his girlfriend. 'Oh and guys? Make sure you choose separate mattresses okay? No bed sharing allowed!'

Ash led Misty downstairs and into the living room. They were greeted by Ash's mom who was deep in thought.  
'Hey, Mom? What's up?' he asked, putting his hand on her shoulder lovingly.  
Delia turned to her son and stroked his tanned cheek.  
'Oh nothing really. It's just Cilan and Iris...' she began.  
Misty's ears pricked up, sensing where she was going.  
'What? You think they should be a couple?' she asked the older woman.  
Delia smiled and nodded at Misty.  
Ash thought for a moment before nodding his head.  
'Yeah they totally like each other. All they did throughout Unova was flirt!' he declared.  
Misty and Delia looked astonished.  
'I thought you were meant to be dense when it comes to romance?' asked Misty, laughing.  
Ash turned slightly pink.  
'Well thanks to you and cute couples like them, I'm not.'  
Misty smiled.  
'So we need to get them together then?'  
Ash and Delia nodded.  
'But how?' asked the brown haired woman.  
Ash stroked his chin before coming up with something.  
'There always on Facebook messaging each other so why not hack their accounts and send a relationship request?' he suggested.  
Misty cocked her head on one side before nodding.  
'In fact, I bet their online right now.' she confirmed.  
Ash turned to his mother.  
'Think you can conjure up a distraction?' he asked.  
Delia grinned and nodded.  
Sure thing honey. You go and get them now.  
Ash left the room and headed up stairs with Misty on his tail.  
He flung open his bedroom door. They were on Facebook! Perfect!  
'Hey guys? My mom wants you two downstairs.' he told them as he sat on a beanbag with his DS.  
Misty sat on the bottom bunk with her iPod.  
'I wonder what's up?' asked Iris.  
Cilan shook his head before leading her downstairs.  
Once they were sure they were out of sight, Ash and Misty ran over to their laptops and noticed that Facebook was already minimised.  
'Mist, shall Iris ask Cilan or the other way round?' he asked.  
Misty contemplated for a second.  
'Hm.. Iris should ask Cilan because she's bolder.  
Ash nodded and sent the request to the connoisseur's account.  
Immediately, the notification showed up on the screen Misty was watching.  
'Should I accept or let him do it?' she asked her boyfriend.  
Ash left the laptop and sat back down with his bean bag.  
'Leave it. I think they're coming!' he warned her as he started playing his game. Misty rushed to his side and pretended to watch him.  
They both looked up as their friends entered the room.  
'I think your computer bleeped, Cilan.' Ash told him vaguely while Misty nodded.  
The connoisseur grabbed his laptop while Iris picked up hers to check twitter.  
Cilan's heart rate increased and his face flushed red as he read the request. He swallowed and turned to Ash and Misty.  
'Can you leave for a second? I need to discuss something with Iris.'  
The couple scurried out the room obediently and locked the door without asking any questions.  
They pretended to walk downstairs but they soon crept back up to listen.  
'Iris? Come and have a look at this.' he asked his friend.

The girl put down her computer and walked over to Cilan's screen.  
'What's the matter?' she asked him.  
He took a deep breath.  
'Look what you sent me.' he pointed to the box.  
Iris's brown eyes grew very wide indeed.  
'I sent you what?!' she raised her voice.  
Cilan took a deep breath.  
'Why did you send me a relationship request?' he blushed heavily.  
Iris turned very flushed herself.  
'I-I didn't!' she stuttered.  
Cilan gave her a smile.  
'It's okay, I'm not mad.' he reassured her.  
The girl waved her hands about.  
'I'm telling you I never sent that.' she insisted.  
Cilan's face fell slightly.  
'Well who did?' he asked as he scratched his head.  
Iris raised her eyebrows.  
'Who do you think?' she asked him.  
Cilan nodded as he realised.  
'Those two.' he laughed slightly before frowning. 'What do I do with it?'  
Iris hesitated for a moment.  
'Say no to it.' she replied.  
Cilan's face fell even more.  
'Are you sure?' he asked, looking deep into her eyes.  
She became mesmerised by his grass coloured orbs.  
'It's up to you.' she told him as if she didn't care.  
Cilan's usually pale cheeks became pink.  
'So you mean you wouldn't mind if I accepted?' he asked cautiously.  
Iris leaned her face closer to his.  
'Maybe I don't.'  
Cilan leaned his face closer to hers.  
'Shall I accept it? I don't mind.'  
Iris leaned closer still as she blushed deeply.  
'So you want to take our friendship further?' she asked.  
Cilan smiled sweetly at his crush.  
'Maybe I do. Would you mind?' he leaned his face even closer.  
Iris smiled before replying.  
'Maybe I wouldn't mind.'  
With that, they both locked their lips together and enjoyed their first kiss.  
They pulled away after a fair amount of time, blushing.  
'Accept it.' she told him as she cuddled his neck.  
Cilan smiled and took her hand.  
'That's just the answer I was hoping for.'  
Just as they leaned in for another kiss, Ash burst in with his camera in his hands. He had taken lots of pictures of the kiss.  
Iris's nostrils flared as she realised what Ash had done. She began chasing him around the room, yelling her head off.  
'Who's the little kid now then?' he asked her as she ran about attempting to trip him up.  
Misty walked over to her new connoisseur friend and grinned.  
'Their both little kids.' she laughed before they both said at the same time. 'But they're OUR little kids!'

_The End._

* * *

**There you go! Was it okay? :) I don't know if I'll upload sometime soon seeing as apparently I upload too many predictable oneshots. I don't know though. I don't see why I should stop seeing as like 98% of you enjoy them and besides, oneshots are my specialty. Probably will see you soon though - I can't stay away from here for long :') Thanks to those of you who do review kindly on my fics :)**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to go on twitter xD **


End file.
